


Devil's Advocate

by PCKarmin (Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coran_Coran_theGorgeousMan/pseuds/PCKarmin
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis was perfect, in everything he did. He was popular, brilliant, and sinfully handsome, skilled at many things and had effortlessly been the top of his class for many years. Never had he thought that he would have to fight tooth and nail to maintain his status in the academic pyramid, not like this and not with someone like him.Secondary school had been expected to be a small change, two private schools feeding into a singular high school. Sebastian had known that there was a “bright” student coming from the other school who would be in his class and he had fully expected to dominate the competition, as he had for many years.That is, until Ciel Dalles swept in like a dove plucking an olive branch with its beak and had swept away every test score he had with a small smirk and a sickeningly arrogant glint in his peacock blue eyes.(AU of my own design, might fuck around and write the sequel, not sure yet)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Devil's Advocate

Sebastian glared at the perfect almost blue strands of the imp’s pristine hair, as though his eyes could burn holes in the back of the boy’s head. The most infuriating person he had the displeasure of meeting was sitting but 10 feet away from him.

The boy, oblivious, continued to write line after perfect line of text, his neat scrawl dancing across the page in a way that somehow managed to translate the elegance of his “personality” to paper. Sebastian resisted the urge to scowl and simply continued with his work in an attempt to distract himself from the source of his distress.

The remainder of the period passed without incident and when the bell tolled, Sebastian was one of the first to pack up his books and escape from his desk. He didn’t hesitate to brush past the boy forcefully, knocking him into his own table, and Sebastian couldn’t help the small swell of victory he felt bubbling up in his chest when the boy stared daggers at his back.

Sebastian Michaelis was perfect, in everything he did. He was popular, brilliant, and sinfully handsome, skilled at many things and had effortlessly been the top of his class for many years. Never had he thought that he would have to fight tooth and nail to maintain his status in the academic pyramid, not like this and not with someone like him.

Secondary school had been expected to be a small change, two private schools feeding into a singular high school. Sebastian had known that there was a “bright” student coming from the other school who would be in his class and he had fully expected to dominate the competition, as he had for many years.

That is, until Ciel Dalles swept in like a dove plucking an olive branch with its beak and had swept away every test score he had with a small smirk and a sickeningly arrogant glint in his peacock blue eyes.

It was from there that Sebastian had marked Ciel as his enemy. Ciel Dalles managed to take everything, either directly or by proxy. While the boy was not athletic, his friends certainly were. Games that were normally dominated by Sebastian and his friends were now challenged by a rival team, the blue eyed devil being their little ringleader.

Sebastian hated the way Ciel could look down his nose at him, despite being shorter in stature, and make him feel small. It evoked rage like nothing else had ever managed to in his entire life and he wanted to take that swan neck in his hands and squeeze. Not to kill him, just to feel his pulse quicken beneath his fingers and see fear finally flicker in those eyes that teased him day and night.

Sebastian was a strong player, gifted in many areas. That’s not to say that Ciel was not, Ciel just simply lacked the physical aptitude that Sebastian was naturally given. Ciel was cursed with physical ailments, his tiny body wracked with coughs as asthma set in under too much physical strain. Sebastian had sneered when it had first happened, taking it as a clever maneuver to avoid the sting of finally losing at something but that sneer had quickly (and against his will) morphed into concern when Ciel vomited and dropped to his knees, the deadly wheeze becoming a sound that haunted his nightmares from time to time.

His friends liked to remind him that he had, in fact been the one to carry Ciel off the soccer field and to the infirmary, but he simply brushed it off as a humanitarian act, anybody would have done the same, he had just simply been the closest.

Sebastian wished he could at least call the boy ugly but that would be a bald-faced lie. Ciel had porcelain, alabaster skin, pouty petal lips, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen rimmed with thick lashes that he knew made the girls of their class green with envy. In fact, everything about Ciel seemed to make the girls green with envy, particularly how Sebastian’s attention had now been drawn to him from the day they met.

And most infuriating of all, some people were beginning to mistake the tension between them for attraction of all things. Yes, his obsession was bordering on unhealthy but Ciel Dalles seemed to be just as irritated by his existence as Sebastian was with his. Staring death matches made their hands shake, neither one of them ever willing to back down.

One day however, that all changed. Sebastian was head of the fencing club, a position he had held for ages and one of the prizes he still held from Dalles’ plunder of titles. And yet, Dalles himself was sitting in on their practice, making Sebastian’s right brow twitch with irritation. The practice went on for its scheduled duration when the boy finally looked up from his copy of The Odyssey, tucking it into his book bag as the fencer’s removed their helmets. Ciel approached one of the girls, a bubbly blonde Sebastian knew he was close to, and began talking to her.

Sebastian almost hadn’t payed them any mind until the girl grabbed his hand excitedly and kissed his cheek, making the prettiest shade of pink blossom across his cheeks. Something roiled in his stomach, a different kind of anger burning his throat as it bubbled up inside of him. But he kept his gaze cool while his eyes locked with Ciel’s, their gaze remaining unbroken until the girl grabbed his hand again and dragged him off.

So Ciel had a girlfriend. So what? It shouldn’t have bothered Sebastian...and yet it did. It made him angry and he didn’t know why. Why would he have such a strong feeling about his enemy being with someone? Unless...

* * *

Sebastian managed to corner the little imp after a debate club meeting. Ciel had won the captain spot from Sebastian two years ago and reigned with an iron fist, making them one of the top debate teams in the country. The other students had left after packing up their things until he and Ciel were the only two left.

“Can I help you with something, Sebastian?” The way his name rolled off of his little tongue never failed to send a chill down Sebastian’s spine.

“So, the illustrious Ciel Dalles finally got himself a girlfriend.” Sebastian’s smirk was anything but kind. Ciel’s head shot up from where he was collecting his papers to look at him confusedly.

“Wait, what?” Ciel’s brow furrowed. “Who....?”

“Your little blondie?” Sebastian reminded him in a venomous tone. “Don’t think I missed that little scene in the training room yesterday.”

“Lizzy???” Ciel asked incredulously. “No, you are clearly misunderstanding something because there is no way.”

“I’ve seen how close you two are.” Sebastian approached him, leaning against one of the desks. Ciel gave him a wary look, zipping and clipping his book bag shut. “The way she looks at you with adoration, touches you with reverence.”

“Of course she adores me.” Ciel scoffed, his nose crinkling with mirth. His eyes flashed to meet Sebastian’s and he set his book bag down so he could lean into Sebastian’s personal space. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous, Michaelis.”

“Absolutely not.” Sebastian answered a little to quick for his liking. Ciel’s left brow shot up before he scoffed again.

“You do realize that Lizzy is family.” Ciel told him. “She’s my cousin.”

“Your cousin???” Sebastian tried to ignore the relief that flooded his chest.

“Yes.” Ciel stepped away and snatched his book bag. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some engagements I must attend to.”

Sebastian stepped in aside and let him pass, not missing the caramel apple scent that seemed to follow the boy everywhere. He watched him leave, following his lithe figure to the door and at the last second Ciel turned around to look at him over his shoulder.

“Oh, and Sebastian?” His smile turned sickeningly sweet. “Jealousy is a nice colour on you.”

Sebastian felt his cheeks burn at that and Ciel’s eyes twinkled with mirth before he left without another word. That absolute brat had the gall to assume he was jealous? He let out a noise of pure irritation as he gathered his own things, blood refusing to leave his cheeks long after Ciel was gone. Jealous, how ridiculous...

* * *

If Sebastian had thought Ciel was annoying before, he now managed to find him intolerable. Ciel was going out of his way to bother Sebastian, smirking at him, lightly brushing against him when he didn’t need to. It was driving Sebastian up the wall.

Sebastian was noticing little details about him that he’d never picked up on before. The way Ciel would worry his lip between his teeth when he was trying to focus. The small furrow in his brow when he didn’t immediately understand something. The way he would twirl his pencil between his fingers when he was bored. And the way his eyes would glitter when he was up to something.

Worst of all was the victorious smirk he would wear when he won something. He hated it. Hated how pretty he looked when his lips would curl slightly at the ends and his eyes would blaze with the high of his win. Because Ciel Dalles was pretty. Very pretty.

Pretty enough that it made Sebastian’s stomach turn. He couldn’t stand it.

Then the dreams started.

As though spending most of his day with Dalles wasn’t bad enough, now he couldn’t even escape him at night. And they weren’t just any dreams, oh no. No that would be too simple. Instead, they were filled with Ciel spread under him, angelic face contorted with pleasure, body trembling as Sebastian wrought havoc upon him.

He woke with a jolt and to his embarrassment, he couldn’t ignore the sticky mess now plastering his nightclothes to his skin. Every night for the past week, he’d dreamed of Ciel in exactly that way, his laughter chasing him back into consciousness.

No one, especially not Ciel, could know.

* * *

The lights were dimmed in their History classroom as a documentary on World War 2 played on the pull down projector screen. Their desks were in clusters instead of rows and much to Sebastian’s chagrin, he found himself assigned to the seat across from Ciel. It was hard to pay attention, he was doing his best not to look.

But a brush of a delicate foot grazed his ankle and his brown eyes flashed towards Ciel. Ciel had the audacity to remain looking utterly bored, even going so far as to let out a little yawn. An accident then...

Except it wasn’t. Because the boy struck again, this time a bit harder. So Sebastian, keeping his eyes on the screen, kicked back. It was juvenile, childish really. But it made his heart race.

And then his heart skipped a beat when Ciel traced his way up the inside of Sebastian’s leg with the tip of his shoe. Ciel was smirking, he could sense it. So when his foot made it to the inside of his knee, he clenched his legs together, trapping him there.

What a mistake. That gave Ciel access to between his thighs and to his horror, Ciel managed to wedge himself against the slowly growing bulge between his legs. He resisted the urge to groan, wanting nothing more than for Ciel to touch him, but Ciel being the little imp he was, refused to give him anything more than teasing brushes.

The movie was over far too soon as as the darkness receded while the lights were turned back on, so did Ciel’s foot. He had 15 minutes to calm himself back down but the faint blush did not fade from his cheeks.

Ciel Dalles was the most infuriating person Sebastian had ever met. But he was also the boldest.

When the bell rolled at the end of the period, Ciel’s bag was already packed and when everybody was busy with gathering their own things, Sebastian’s glare was returned with a wink before he got out of his seat and walked out of the classroom. Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was wishful thinking from his sexually frustrated brain but Ciel’s hips seemed to have more of a teasing sway as he walked away, making Sebastian...feel a type of way. He didn’t know what way, but there was feeling there, and it was strong.

* * *

He cornered Ciel after Debate Club again later that day, making sure that the two of them were alone before he stalked over to him. Ciel (oblivious or ignoring him, he couldn’t really tell) continued to put his things away but was quick to turn when he felt Sebastian behind him.

He turned, witty comment on the tip of his tongue only for him to be silenced by Sebastian leaning towards him while placing a hand on either side of the desk, trapping him there and forcing Ciel to lean back a bit.

“Never in my fucking life have I ever met someone as infuriatingly irritating and arrogant as you.” Sebastian hissed. Ciel’s brows shot towards his hairline.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ciel played dumb.

“Oh yes you do.” Sebastian snarled. Ciel looked mildly shocked. Sebastian stepped a bit closer, pressing their bodies together. “You know exactly what you’re doing. You’re driving me up the wall, constantly. Ever since we met, it’s like you’ve gone out of your way to make my life hell.”

“I would never.” Ciel blinked up at him innocently, using those doe eyes he knew made people melt.

“Bullshit.” Sebastian’s voice was low, and he didn’t miss the way Ciel shivered. A smirk crossed his own face as he brought their faces closer. “You know what I think...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a little schoolboy crush on me.”

Ciel’s cheeks quickly grew red and he pushed Sebastian away.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ciel hissed. “What would even make you think that?”

“Your little stunt today was more than enough proof.” Sebastian pointed out. “I have to admit, you’re quite the tease. Better than most girls with their coquettish attempts at flattery.”

“Even if I was trying to tease you,” Ciel reached for his bag. “It’s not like you’re going to do anything about it.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian felt fire shoot through his veins at the challenge. Ciel smirked, that same look that made him want to slap him...or kiss him. When had the lines blurred so much?

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. He went to push past Sebastian only for the taller boy to grab him by the wrist and wrench him back. Sebastian spun them, disorienting Ciel as he pinned him against the desk, the way they had just been moments before.

Ciel’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were still pink as Sebastian tilted his head up with a finger.

“I honestly can’t tell what I’d like to do more....” Sebastian mused, eyes flicking down to Ciel’s lips. “Slap you or kiss you. But I do know I want to make you scream.”

“You want to...” Ciel swallowed, his own heart racing.

“Yeah.” Sebastian purred. “But little teases don’t get treats like that.”

“Then maybe I should stop teasing.” Ciel shot back.

“Maybe you should.” Sebastian’s eyes flicked back down to his lips. They were silent for a moment, staring each other down, tension so thick between them that you could cut it with a knife.

“Fuck it.” Ciel breathed, grabbing Sebastian’s tie and he pulled, lips crashing into his. Sebastian didn’t even think, hands going to his waist as his lips moved instinctively. It was messy, it was passionate, and most of all it was perfect. The sound of Ciel’s bag hitting the floor was a distant thought, quickly forgotten as Sebastian picked Ciel up and shoved him on the desk.

Ciel’s hands went to Sebastian’s hair, tangling and pulling in a way that made him groan. Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s bottom lip in retaliation, getting a breathy sound out of Ciel.

Sebastian wedged himself between Ciel’s thighs, pulling Ciel to the edge of the desk so he could roll his hips against his.

“Fuck.” Ciel breathed. Sebastian took the opportunity to bring his lips to Ciel’s neck, starting under his ear and working his way down. To his delight, Ciel’s grip on him tightened and he whined.

Sebastian pulled away, a dirty smirk on his face, and backed up, extracting himself from Ciel’s grip. The boy pouted, pouted and Sebastian almost caved immediately. But this was a game now and Sebastian fully intended to win this time.

“Till next time.” Sebastian promised. Ciel’s mouth popped open in shock and it was the first time he had seen Ciel rendered speechless. Ciel simply watched as Sebastian grabbed his own things and left with a smirk and a wink, leaving his rival looking as frustrated as he felt.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Ciel swear angrily behind him.

* * *

If Sebastian had thought Ciel was bad before, that had been a dream in comparison to the

nightmare he was putting him through.

It was already known that Ciel had a sweet tooth. But now, he had taken to bringing the occasional sweets to class. Specifically, lollipops.

His brain couldn’t concentrate, not when the sight of Ciel’s lips wrapped around hard candy was clearly in his line of sight. He swirled his tongue around it, playing with it in a way that made him jealous.

A week, a whole week of torture before the Debate Club met again. And Sebastian’s eyes blazed as Ciel talked them through the meeting, seemingly oblivious to Sebastian’s stare.

Finally, the meeting ended, and Sebastian had the imp all to himself.

“Are you going to make this a regular occurrence?” Ciel asked without looking up. “That’s how rumours get started, you know.”

“Is it really?” Sebastian crossed his arms and raised a brow. Ciel’s lips curled into a smile as he looked up. Sebastian walked towards him again, now across the desk from him.

Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian yanked the red lollipop from between his pretty lips and placed a kiss there before taking the candy between his own lips with a wink.

Ciel’s eyes blazed and he shoved his papers side as he hopped onto the desk, gripping Sebastian by the tie and pulling the candy free so he could kiss him again. Ciel’s lips tasted like artificial cherry and Sebastian couldn’t get enough. He pulled Ciel close, moving him so his thighs were on either side of him.

Sebastian broke their kiss and grabbed him by the hair, making him look up at him.

“I want to make you put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” His voice was low in that way that sent tingles down Ciel’s spine.

To Sebastian’s shock, Ciel shoved him away just enough so he had enough space to sink to his knees. He had Sebastian’s fly open in a frighteningly short amount of time and had fished his half hard cock out. Ciel eyed it hungrily, taking it in his small fist. Sebastian didn’t have to wait long, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, making Sebastian cry out. Too fast, Ciel was swallowing him down too fast.

He felt himself hit the back of Ciel’s throat, making him choke a bit before pulling back to lavish attention on the head, making Sebastian’s head spin. Sebastian’s hands went to the desk, bracing himself as Ciel attempted to suck his soul out with that heavenly mouth of his.

“God, if you keep that up you’re going to have quite the mess on your face.” Sebastian ground out between bit back moans.

“Bold of you to assume I won’t be swallowing the whole thing.” Ciel hummed, eyes locking with his and Sebastian felt his cock twitch at that. The thought of shooting down Ciel Dalles’ throat, making perfect little Ciel swallow his whole load...yeah, Ciel was definitely after his soul.

“You...” Sebastian gasped as Ciel used just a hint of teeth. “You really are the devil in disguise.”

Ciel said nothing, taking his full length and then he swallowed around him and Sebastian had to use the grip on his hair to wrench him off his cock. Ciel let out a sound of protest making Sebastian chuckle.

“I’m not kidding, I will shoot.” He told him. He took a deep breath and used his grip on Ciel’s hair to pull him back to his feet. “Good to know your mouth is better suited to things other than talking back.”

“It’s that talking back that gained your attention in the first place.” Ciel argued. Sebastian’s hand went from Ciel’s hair to his chin, gripping it so they were eye to eye.

“Shut up.” Sebastian smiled as he kissed Ciel again, manhandling him back into the desk. He undid Ciel’s pants and took him in his hand, gripping both of them together and stroked them both at the same time. Ciel keened, hands going to Sebastian’s shoulders as his hips bucked into Sebastian’s grip.

Ciel was adorable, writhing for him as he picked up the pace. The sight of Ciel’s composure coming apart before his very eyes was enough to have him right on the brink.

“Sebasti-ahnnnn....” Ciel whined and that was enough, Sebastian was shooting across their hands as ecstasy rocketed through him. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open to see Ciel’s little mouth popped open in awe.

“Sorry.” Sebastian laughed. “You’re just...something else.”

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Ciel said without thinking and Sebastian’s cheeks flushed even more. Ciel smirked and grabbed him by the tie, which was beginning to feel more like a leash as Ciel was starting to get Sebastian wrapped around his little finger. “Even better than I imagined. I wonder what else is better than fiction?”

Sebastian said nothing, mocking Ciel’s earlier actions by sinking to his knees. Ciel looked surprised but his head was soon tossed back when Sebastian took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Ciel moaned, the sound high and drawn out as Sebastian did his best to return the favour. He tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, simply to keep himself grounded as Sebastian ran his tongue up the underside of his cock. It didn’t take long, Ciel had already been worked up, before he shot, hard and fast down Sebastian’s throat with a cry of his name.

Oh, the satisfaction. To hear Ciel call his name as he fell apart was better than any orgasm. This proud creature who had been tormenting for ages finally lost the game to Sebastian and it felt so fucking good. And when Ciel started to gently push at his head, to get him to stop sucking because he was now over sensitive, Sebastian simply locked eyes with him and didn’t stop.

The pained mewls escaping him as Sebastian kept tormenting him had his dick twitching again. Finally. he relented and rose to his feet, licking his lips.

“Better than fiction?” Sebastian asked, his voice rough. Ciel was out of breath and dazed, looking at Sebastian as though he was water in the middle of a desert storm.

“Much better than fiction.” Ciel agreed. Sebastian leaned and boxed Ciel in.

“One day,” Sebastian’s eyes locked with Ciel’s, flicked down to his lips, then back up. And he smirked in a way that made Ciel swallow as he continued. “I’m going to hold you down, and I won’t stop playing with you, even when your body is trembling and you’re begging me to stop.”

“Oh...” Ciel’s breathing picked up.

“If only we weren’t here.” Ciel’s cheeks went more and more red with every filthy word out of Sebastian’s mouth. “Do you know how much I’ve dreamed about you? Thought about how you’d feel wrapped around my cock as I fuck you into the mattress....the faces you’d make when I make you cum for the second time....”

“I...” Ciel’s tongue darted out to flick over his bottom lip. “Fuck.”

Sebastian chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, Ciel responding earnestly. They broke apart again and Sebastian continued to smirk.

“My aunt works the night shift.” Ciel told him. “She leaves around 7, if you...you know....” Sebastian blinked before a warm smile crossed his face.

“I would be delighted.” He replied. They tucked themselves away, straightening their clothes and neatening their hair and before he could stop himself, Sebastian kissed him again. This time, it lacked the heat from before, carrying with it a sweetness to rival those infernal candies Ciel had been teasing him with.

Ciel broke away and pulled a scrap of paper out of his bag, hastily scribbling something down before he tucked it into Sebastian’s hands.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Was the last thing Ciel said before breezing past him. The heat was slow to fade from Sebastian’s face as he looked at the address Ciel had given him. Not far from his own home, he was very much looking forwards to it. 


End file.
